


Made in Heaven

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Впечатление при всей своей нарочитой серости "детектив Деккер" производила совершенно сногсшибательное — несколько веков назад она вполне могла бы позировать в качестве святой какому-нибудь известному художнику.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор никак не может назвать себя атеистом, но и верующим человеком себя признать ему религия не позволяет. Поэтому ВСЁ, что написано, написано строго в пределах Вселенной этого сериала, не предназначено для оскорбления ничьих чувств, не содержит никаких идеологических посылов и библейские мотивы использует наравне с любой другой культурной и мифологической традицией. Отсюда следует несколько других предупреждений: 
> 
> \- Пафоса в тексте будет много, юмора почти не будет, а вот секса между Люцифером и Хлоей не будет совсем :-) Автор, во-первых, в него не умеет, а во-вторых, не верит. Повторюсь, в рамках четырёх сезонов. Один Бог знает, что задумал Netflix в сезоне пятом :-)
> 
> \- Бог не такой, каким его себе представляет сериальный Люцифер, Люцифер не такой, каким его представляет реальная Библия. Вполне возможно, они оба не такие, какими представляются автору, и совершенно не такие, какими бы их хотели увидеть читатели... Автор посмотрел все четыре сезона разом, увидел некоторые закономерности в развитии характеров, которые могли быть стёрты долгим ожиданием, и надеется, что ему не показалось. Ну, в конце концов, я найду таки тэг OOC :-)
> 
> \- Все закончится хорошо. Если закончится :-) Я шучу.

Первый раз Люцифер увидел её в темноте ночного клуба.

Невысокая ладная фигурка, светлые волосы, в полумраке "Люкса" очерчивающие голову неярким нимбом. Совсем недавно, не более часа назад, он крепко сжимал в объятиях очень похожую женщину... Делайла была одной из первых, кому он когда-то оказал услугу, — как оказалось, медвежью, — и вот теперь её тело остывало в одном из плотных чёрных пакетов рядом со входом в его "обитель греха". Душа же, скорее всего, уже ступила на свою первую Адскую петлю. Хотя как знать, — легкомысленные молоденькие девицы, не отягчившие свою совесть убийством или какой-нибудь особо изощрённой пакостью соперницам или бывшим, частенько умудрялись заплутать на Перепутье... Делайла не должна была умереть так скоро и так нелепо! В ней, даже несмотря на угар, в котором она прожила последние пять лет, всё ещё тлела Искра Божья, этот сосуд надо было всего лишь почистить от копоти... И в их последнюю встречу она искренне пообещала ему сделать всё возможное... но не успела сдержать своё обещание. То, что убийца пережил её всего на десяток минут и уж точно не смог бы заблудиться, ничего не значило... и не утешало.

Увиденная краем глаза женщина так щемяще напомнила ему Делайлу, что он и не заметил, как пальцы в поисках утешения и взаимности привычно легли на клавиатуру. Впрочем, надолго задержаться в бесплодной пустыне воспоминаний ему не удалось, — настойчиво требующий его внимания голос отвлекал, как звук льющейся воды. Ах да, формальности... Неужели эта хрупкая блондинка — коп?

Называя своё имя, он наконец поднял глаза на "детектива Деккер". Вблизи — совершенно ничего общего с Делайлой: одежда незатейливая, как мешок из-под картошки, незаметный "естественный" макияж — корни волос волос стоило бы освежить, — красные веки хронически не высыпающегося человека, профессионально равнодушное лицо; чуть уязвлённый его покровительственным тоном, но всё же ровный голос, искрящийся в глазах ум и острый язычок. И при всей своей нарочитой серости эта женщина производила впечатление совершенно сногсшибательное — несколько веков назад она вполне могла бы позировать в качестве святой какому-нибудь известному художнику. Ей даже одежду не пришлось бы менять...

Раздражение мгновенно сменилось интересом, — сначала привычным, тоже в каком-то смысле профессиональным, как к любому человеческому существу, намеренно ставшему на его пути, — а потом интересом живым: детектив Деккер оказалась крепким орешком, и всё его жаркое обаяние словно рассеивалось в нескольких дюймах от её кожи, оставляя безмятежно-чистыми и её глаза, и, по всей видимости, помыслы. От неожиданности он даже не смог толком рассердиться на её отказ держать его в курсе дела, — впрочем, это всё равно не имело значения. Делайла была убита почти на пороге его дома, в его объятиях, и он не собирался отдавать настоящего виновника её смерти в руки равнодушных стражей закона. Хотя для детектива Деккер он, пожалуй, смог бы сделать исключение, — ведь она и сама оказалась... исключительной.

Тот день оказался очень длинным, богатым на дороги и открытия и безумно интересным... и едва не стал последним и для детектива Деккер тоже. Но, видимо, кто-то наверху решил, что суточный лимит бессмысленных смертей в Городе Ангелов закрыт, и детектив отделалась лишь смертельным испугом да средней тяжести ранением. Хотя нет худа без добра: Джимми Барнс получил-таки по заслугам, лишь формально отданный в руки властей земных, — а Хлоя Деккер осталась в святом неведении о методах адского правосудия, посчитав увиденное галлюцинацией, мрачной шуткой угасающего сознания.


	2. Chapter 2

Глупо было бы позволить человеку, так откровенно нарушающему привычный Дьяволу ход вещей, покинуть юдоль земную так быстро; глупее было бы только дать ей потом ускользнуть в безличной толпе людской, не удовлетворив его вспыхнувшего любопытства. Он искренне обрадовался, когда Хлоя Деккер пришла в себя, но это не помешало ему счесть её благодарность поводом к своеобразной сделке. 

Люцифер небезосновательно считал, что неплохо разбирается в людях. Но приходилось признать — он неплохо разбирался в плохих людях, ведь именно они чаще всего искали его внимания и по ту, и по эту сторону Мироздания. Люди обычные с их обычными суетливыми страстишками его интересовали мало, фанатики и святоши раздражали и прямо-таки нарывались на мелкие пакости, которыми обычно знакомство и заканчивалось. А такие, как детектив Деккер, прямолинейные, упорные и бескорыстные, попадали в поле его зрения очень редко: встреч с Дьяволом они обычно не искали, сделок с совестью старались не заключать, — а значит, и земные дороги их обычно не пересекались, и в Аду им тем более делать было нечего. Любопытно было наконец найти подобный экземпляр и изучить эту породу людей поближе, в естественной, так сказать, среде. Которая, к тому же, так удачно пересекалась с областью его интересов. 

Душа этой женщины не должна была остаться для него загадкой, — Дьявол он в конце концов или нет? Самой главной проблемой, конечно, был её ничем не объяснимый иммунитет перед его Даром. Трудно познать внутренний мир человека, о чьих истинных желаниях ты даже не понятия не имеешь, — а Люциферу это будоражащее чувство и вовсе раньше было незнакомо. По собственному признанию детектива, желания у неё были самые простые, можно даже сказать, детские, — ни много ни мало, помогать людям и нести справедливость в этот сотворённый несовершенным мир. Но на ребёнка эта женщина, выбравшая своим призванием ходить по следам из кровавых хлебных крошек, точно похожа не была. И святой невинностью она не прикидывалась, успешно просчитывая мотивы людей настолько далеких от морали, что Люцифер считал их законной добычей Ада уже тут, на Земле. 

В который раз поймав себя на слове "святой", Люцифер даже ненадолго задумался, насколько эта метафора может быть не лишена основания. Но на прямой вопрос "Вас, случайно, не мой Отец прислал?" — он получил такой недоумевающе-насмешливый взгляд, что сам чуть не устыдился такому безыскусному ходу. Нет, детектив убойного отдела Лос-Анджелеса Хлоя Деккер святой определённо быть не могла. Она даже не была набожна — в самые тёмные моменты их общих расследований, как и в первый день их знакомства, он ни разу не слышал из её уст ничего хотя бы отдалённо похожего на молитву, — если, конечно, не считать таковой обращенное к тогда ещё незнакомцу отчаянное "Я не хочу умирать!" и раздражающее своей бессмысленностью повседневное человеческое "О Господи!" Не была она и Ангелом, — ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле, ни даже падшим, хотя в какой-то момент он настолько в этом уверился, что потребовал показать ему голую спину... А потом растерянно и чуть ли не разочарованно оглаживал пальцами лопатки без малейших следов чего-либо... нечеловеческого. 

Оставалось признать очевидное: Хлоя Деккер, дочь погибшего полицейского и довольно средненькой актрисы, сама когда-то актриса спорного жанра, а ныне полицейский, бывшая жена детектива Кретина Эспинозы и мать несносного ребёнка по имени Трикси — обычный человек. Хоть и ненормальный. Но, в конце концов, люди же как-то умудряются читать в душах друг друга, не прибегая к Божественным дарам, чем же он, Люцифер, хуже? Хлое Деккер путешествие в Ад пока совершенно точно не грозило, — что за беда, если он попробует взять эту крепость осадой?


	3. Chapter 3

План осады был прост, гениален и не имел слабых мест, кроме одного — всё пошло не по плану. С самого начала. В некоторой растерянности он готов был признать, что это, пожалуй, фамильная черта...

Ведь казалось бы, что может быть проще — напарники проводят так много времени бок о бок и вынуждены столь многое доверять друг другу, что волей-неволей должны становиться ближе и телом, и душой, проговариваться о своих мелких тёмных секретиках и проникаться взаимной симпатией. Тесный контакт плюс мелкие, но приятные одолжения, вежливое внимание, толика неприличного юмора, хороший костюм, дорогой парфюм и несомненная привлекательность его человеческого облика совершенно точно должны были эту симпатию пробудить даже в самой хладнокровной женщине, ну а там и до плотского желания недалеко... 

Однако тёмные секретики, если они у детектива и были, оставались секретиками; удовольствие от созерцания его великолепной персоны, когда он не испытывал её терпение, она совершенно определённо испытывала; на заботу отвечала искренней благодарностью, на подначки очень по-женски закатывала глаза к небу, за ответными шутками в карман не лезла и не стеснялась умело дразнить его в ответ; вывести её из себя Люциферу пару раз удалось, но почему-то удовольствия совершенно не доставило... Откровенно говоря, Люцифер, несмотря на свой всё более подогреваемый азарт, действительно начал беспокоиться, всё ли с нею в порядке. Хлоя Деккер на вид была совершенно здоровой молодой женщиной со здоровыми инстинктами и без видимых психических отклонений; ей определённо не мешало бы расслабиться, — но он до сих пор, к своему стыду, совершенно не представлял, где находится это самое её "слабое место"! Всё, что он мог предложить — то, что вообще мог предложить Дьявол, не рискуя обречь должника Аду, — она отвергала либо с равнодушием, либо со смехом, либо с плохо сдерживаемым раздражением. Единственное, чего он добился своим форсированным вниманием, так это её обещания "никогда! ни за что! ни при каких обстоятельствах!" с ним не спать. И это никак нельзя было назвать успехом. 

"Прежде Ад замёрзнет," — самонадеянно, но очень твёрдо заявила ему детектив. Он от души расхохотался бы, услышь такое от любого другого человека, но в этот раз полушутя-полусерьёзно пообещал, что вполне может это устроить. Возможно, ему действительно стоило поискать её "эрогенные зоны" в другой сфере? Дар обольщения он по праву считал своим самым убийственным во всех смыслах оружием, но вдруг ему стоило приложить усилия на другом фронте? Приоткрыть краешек правды о себе, поманить тайной... а может быть, даже позволить заглянуть в ту Тьму, которую её глаза упорно не замечали, несмотря на всю проницательность в других вещах? 

Однако попытка зайти с другого фланга обернулась совершенно необъяснимым поражением, — вернее сказать, сокрушительным разгромом!.. Выстрел, который должен был продемонстрировать детективу его неуязвимость, внезапно продемонстрировал ему самому, что его пребывание на Земле не прошло бесследно. Он становился слабым! Он становился... человеком! Глядя в наполненные ужасом и раскаянием глаза Хлои, Люцифер с усмешкой вынужден был признать, что такого эффекта он, пожалуй, и добился бы, пойди всё по ЕГО плану. Только она не поддерживала бы его так заботливо и не раскаивалась бы так искренне... 

Ирония была налицо, и даже двойная: Люцифер был уверен, что ничто не сможет вернуть его в Ад; он отрезал крылья, чтобы никто не заставил сделать это добровольно. Теперь же, если его тело будет необратимо повреждено, он попадёт в самую настоящую ловчую яму, откуда не сможет выбраться уже никогда... 

Мысль и ужасала, и горячила кровь, — он всегда любил ходить по лезвию ножа, с самого Начала времён! — однако такой острой опасности он давненько не испытывал. Понимание того, что каждая следующая минута в самом прямом смысле может быть последней в Земном Царстве, дивно освежало его порядком потускневшие за пять лет чувства.


	4. Chapter 4

Отец наверняка торжествовал сейчас: Люцифер не просчитал всех последствий своего демонстративного отречения, глупо подставился, — и в их древней игре, значительно более примитивную разновидность которой людишки называли "го", в единый момент побелело целое поле фишек. Однако чёрные не имели права сдаваться, покуда не была перевернута последняя из них. 

И Люцифер сделал очередной ход: проложил через сияющее совершенством поле противника свою тонкую, как ножевой порез, дорожку. Отцу так претит его самовольное наслаждение дарами земными, что, не имея возможности воспрепятствовать, Он хочет накинуть сыну петлю на шею, чтоб сидел тихо, шелохнуться не смея? Ну так Люцифер покажет, как примерно он вёл себя раньше!.. И пусть это выглядит глупой бравадой, — если б Отец хотел завершить поединок, он давно бы это сделал; но нет — их многотысячелетнее противостояние продолжалось, и Люцифера не покидало ощущение, что с ним играют, как с мальчишкой, в случае неизбежных ошибок раз за разом отвешивая невидимые подзатыльники. Ничего, людишки даже пословицу для такого придумали: "Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас крепче!" 

Итак, как же нагляднее всего показать Отцу его просчёт? Повседневным деяниям Дьявола на Земле явно не хватало размаха и разнообразия... Не войну же в самом деле разжигать?! Несмотря на свою репутацию Сеятеля раздоров и смут, — точнее, именно благодаря ей, — он ненавидел бессмысленные и бесчисленные жертвоприношения, которые люди приносили своим божкам, самыми требовательными из которых были Жадность и Глупость. Оказаться в этом ряду, пусть даже под благородным псевдонимом Гордыни, у него не было никакого желания... Злоупотребить своим Даром Люцифер не мог по той причине, что уже вовсю им пользовался: он обожал находиться в центре своей манящей, гремящей, мерцающей и дурманящей паутины под названием "Lux", — но надо признать, контингент тут собирался довольно предсказуемый. К тому же, несмотря на популярность этого места и востребованность его хозяина, в сутках оставалось слишком много слишком спокойных часов. И — о, удача! — эти часы частенько совпадали с самым горячим временем в полицейском участке. Так почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным, бросая вызов своему новому смертному бытию и указывая Отцу на огрехи в его Творении? Где как не в полицейском участке они виднее всего?

Детектив Деккер, конечно же, поначалу сделала вид, будто не очень довольна его теперь уже постоянным обществом. Но, во-первых, ей не оставили выбора, — а во-вторых, как он догадался, она не верила, что он долго продержится без бокала в руке в этом неуютном гулком месте среди заморенных работой копов и пыльных бумажных коробок с делами. Возможно, она была права. Возможно, он был слишком капризен, скор на расправу и... несколько примитивен в своём понятии справедливости, — вынужден был признать Люцифер, наблюдая с неизменной фляжкой в руке, как терпеливо она докапывается до самой сути каждого скучнейшего порученного ей дела. 

В итоге, по его скромному мнению, из них получилась великолепная команда, прямо-таки по голливудским стандартам — Хороший коп и Плохой коп, — и особенная пикантность их союза заключалась в том, что детектив иногда всё-таки отдавала ему роль Плохиша. А он, в свою очередь, всё охотнее оставлял свою законную добычу её правосудию, зная, что настоящий виновник от расплаты уйти не сможет. И всё же обычное расследование чаще всего вершилось очень неторопливо, выглядело совсем не впечатляюще и иногда казалось таким смертельно скучным, что порою возникал соблазн разжечь если не войну, то хотя бы войнушку уличных банд...

Так он думал до тех пор, пока не остался лицом к лицу со стаей вооружённой гопоты — и нет, не наедине, а с толпой перепуганных подростков за спиной, с бывшим уголовником, готовым за эту будущую шпану лечь очень дырявым трупом, — и плечом к плечу с очень бледной и очень решительной Хлоей Деккер.


	5. Chapter 5

"А теперь приключение кажется тебе достаточно интересным?" 

...И всё-таки голос детектива обладал прямо-таки магическим свойством возвращать его на грешную землю. Во всех смыслах этого слова, ибо на одно мгновение он испытал дежа-вю, тот миг оцепенелой невесомости, когда из Утренней Звезды он превратился в Звезду Павшую. 

Тихий напряжённый голос этой женщины напомнил ему, что пока ни одна пуля ещё не покинула ствол, ни одна невинная душа ещё не пострадала, и у него — у всех них — есть пусть и призрачный, но всё-таки шанс предстать перед Вратами Ада в какой-нибудь другой день. Даже детишки ещё недостаточно для этого нагрешили, — мрачно пошутил он сам с собою, — а уж детективу и вовсе туда дорожка заказана, судя по тому, с каким отчаянно храбрым видом она изображала бесполезный, но очень решительный щит. Она не смогла бы отступить, даже если бы ей предложили уйти; он понял это по её нарочито спокойному тону, по расширенным зрачкам и застывшему лицу. Но это был не животный, парализующий ужас, что появлялся на лицах людей, увидевших его истинный облик, — а страх человека, твёрдо вознамерившегося погибнуть нелепой, дурацкой, бесполезной героической смертью, тем самым лишив его возможности когда-либо увидеть её ещё раз. И даже, возможно, извиниться...

Потому что спасти их сейчас могло только чудо. Потому что на этот раз винить Отца за подстроенную ловушку не получалось, Люцифер сам сделал всё возможное, чтобы все эти люди оказались в этом месте в это время. Может, стоило воспользоваться своим... организаторским талантом, чтобы эту ситуацию исправить? И он выступил вперёд, — ещё одним возмутительно бесполезным щитом между людьми с пушками и хрупкой женщиной с поднятыми руками, — и трепал языком, как последний идиот, пока уголовник, изображающий за спиной детектива курицу-наседку, незаметно разгонял свой выводок. 

И чудо случилось. Его собственное маленькое дьявольское чудо, созданное в самых глубоких пучинах Ада и предназначенное для его защиты. Мэйзекин сегодня была особенно зла и на его беспечность, и на Хлою Деккер, и поэтому особенно эффективна, так что с головы детектива даже волос не упал за те мгновения, пока демоница дымной тенью металась среди вопящих от боли и забывших об оружии людей. И даже Ад в этот день не пополнился: все участники несостоявшейся бойни оказались лишь куклами в спектакле одного истинного грешника, даже не взявшего оружие в руки. Что ж, ожидание наказания ничем не хуже самого наказания, — рассудил Люцифер, без особого сожаления передавая хныкающего и умоляющего о пощаде "творца" в руки копов. 

Если бы он только знал, как сильно в этот день была напугана его не знающая страха Мэйз! Возможно, тогда он смог бы предположить, насколько легко будет его брату обратить её преданность, её предназначение в оружие пострашнее её чёрных клинков...

Да и кто бы мог представить, что его Мэйзекин, впервые в жизни глотающая солёные человеческие слезы на тёмном морском берегу, Мэйзекин, по его приказу беспрекословно обрубившая его белоснежные ангельские крылья, — его безупречная Мэйзекин поможет Аменодиэлю их выкрасть?!


	6. Chapter 6

Видимо, хвалёное ангельское терпение за пять лет адской работёнки у Аменадиэля поистрепалось настолько, что его замысел, как вернуть Владыку Ада на его трон, сделал бы честь самому Дьяволу. В этом плане нашли воплощение все смертные грехи, кроме, пожалуй, обжорства; и, надо отдать ему должное, братец с поистине змеиным коварством сумел провести Люцифера по всем ступенькам искушения так, что тот ничего не заподозрил почти до самого конца...

Не увидел ничего подозрительного в том, что из надёжнейшего склада, известного лишь очень узкому кругу людей, пропал один-единственный контейнер, о содержимом которого знали лишь он да преданная ему всем своим существом Мэйзекин. Не заметил, как к пороховой бочке его честолюбия искусно подвели бикфордов шнур вожделения и заронили в разум искорку гнева, каким-то образом превратив простой факт кражи имущества в вызов самому могуществу Дьявола. Совершенно напрасно усомнился в профессионализме Линды Мартинс, чьи сеансы с некоторых пор начали пугающе напоминать ему Адские петли... Упустил момент, когда поиски того, что он сам недавно готов был назвать хламом, начали превращаться в азартную охоту за посмевшими покуситься на его имущество людьми. 

Да, план Аменадиэля был чертовски хорош, и намерения его, конечно же, были безупречно чисты. Это наверняка должно было послужить ему оправданием, когда вовлечённые в совершенный план несовершенные людишки начали творить глупые и нелогичные вещи, — например, отягчать грех воровства грехом убийства, а от разгорячённого погоней Дьявола спасаться в суицид... И уж совсем никак Ангел не мог предположить, что Божий дар может попасть в руки столь закоренелого атеиста, что даже сияние Благодати Господней не сумеет затмить в нём жажду наживы. 

Люцифер вынужден был признать, что Аменадиэль своего добился — сумел разжечь в его душе исступлённое, просто-таки дьявольское желание вновь обладать тем, от чего он когда-то отрёкся. Нет, он по-прежнему считал, что крыльям более не место на его спине, —но в минуты слабости они служили ему напоминанием о том, кем он был когда-то, и кем быть не собирался никогда более. Конечно, им было не место на Земле, где один вид Божественных даров сводил людишек с ума... И, когда Аменадиэль заявил, что унесёт их в Серебряный Град, Люцифер после мгновенного раздумья с таким решением внезапно согласился. О да! Пусть эти прекрасные, закованные в холодный металл беспомощно повисшие обрубки с клоками неровно обрубленного мяса вернутся туда, где их создали. Они лучше всяких слов расскажут дарителю о благодарности одарённого! Пусть на них смотрят со страхом и отвращением, — именно этого они и заслуживают!

Кто знает, возможно, найди они крылья вместе, то Аменадиэль удовлетворился бы достигнутым хаосом в его душе и на время оставил бы его в покое. Но Люцифер всё же кое-чему научился от Хлои Деккер. Например, не всецело доверять своему напарнику и не распутывать дела лишь с помощью сверхъестественных способностей, а искать сокрытое в скучной документации и находить того, кому деяние наиболее выгодно. И именно таким медленным, но верным человеческим способом он нащупал кончик нити, потянув за которую, добрался до истинного зачинщика. И смог взглянуть на открывшуюся ему картину свежим взглядом...

...Они парили, расправленные, в голубоватом свечении люминисцентных ламп, — и зрелище это было невыносимо! Противоестественно. Богопротивно... Каждым своим мельчайшим пёрышком обнажённые в стеклянном узилище, насильно распяленные в подобии полёта, утратившие своё неземное сияние в этом мёртвом искусственном свете... Перед единственным жалким зрителем, скулящим у него в ногах не о пощаде даже, а только о том, чтобы не отбирали "его прелесссть". Главное, что понял Люцифер в этот миг, — он ни за что не допустит, чтобы его частицу, заключённую в этих высохших костях и перьях, когда-нибудь выставили на обзор как как рога убитого оленя. И никогда не простит брату, что в какой-то миг возжелал эту начинку для перин так страстно, что в азарте погони едва не потерял доверие тех, чьим мнением о себе начал дорожить. 

Он ведь бросил детектива одну в её непростом расследовании, которое могло решить судьбу не только её дальнейшей работы, но и её собственную, — а она ни разу не отказалась помочь ему в его странных поисках. Он оскорбил и напугал преданную Линду, готовую рискнуть не только репутацией, но и безопасностью ради своего раздражительного и трудного пациента... Да, в её — назовём вещи своими именами! — совращении был виноват Аменадиэль, у Линды попросту не было шансов, как и у любого другого человека — даже Хлоя едва не оказалась жертвой его ангельского обаяния! Но Мэйзекин?.. 

Мэйзекин - совсем другое дело. Как она, неподвластная Свету, могла предать его? Выкованная в самых глубинах Ада, чтобы во всём ему помогать, — возжелать того, что ему противно? Предать единственного, кто по достоинству ценил её природу? Неужели Земля так сильно изменяет даже бездушных демонов? 

Что же она тогда сделает с Ангелом?..


End file.
